Fan's Rule! Resident Evil Edition
by Project X
Summary: The TZC plunges 4 friends into the biggest adventures of their lives! The Resident Evil reality comes into our own thanks to the TZC. Now, 4 well known OC RE Fanfiction writers must survive together. With the TZC however, they can change ANYTHING!
1. Episode 1 Part 1

_(FYI: I've been gone for a while, sorry about that. As some know I got an Xbox 360 Elite and like a million sand box games! So I've been busy catching up with some of my favorite series like Half Life 2, Assassin Creed 2 and Brotherhood, Fallout 3 and New Vegas, and MassEffect. See why I haven't been on? ^_^ So any way, I'm using my mom's computer so there might be a few missspells and I have nor trust any betas because...I'm paranoid writer who believes if I make my characters suffer to much they may come back to haunt me. XD)_

_(This is-might be a one-shot. It matters if I get more thoughts for it, if people like it, if BMDX,WolfAngel, and FoxMewBrittany like it. If it turns out its not a one shot more fans may join in our adventure. BMD-X: Brandon Monarch. FoxMewBrittany: Britt (Sora Avalon) Rahmonn. WolfAngel: Elle Matthews. I hope I got those names right. I do not own these OC's, this FanFic is a surprise for my three friends. If it is not good they may beat me to a bloody pulp...-_-'.)_

_(But enough of me and my lips flapping! Enjoy!)_

_**'Fan's Rule!**_

_**Resident Evil Edition.'**_

**Comic-con 2011, SanFran Californa, July 20th.**

_Jamy Boyd's POV_

It took all of my savings but I was finally able to pay my way to Californa and into this years Comic-con. It took 2 Summer jobs and 4 mawed lawns to finally get the cash, not to mention what it took to convince my mom to let me come. She even gave me her Droid phone to take with me.

I fumbled with my Comic-con name tag as I stood outside the convention center. I smelled the afternoon air as I straitened my Doctor Who shirt and put my name tag back around my neck.

It was hot outside, but what did you suspect from a Californan July afternoon?

My curly brunette hair was put up in a high pony tail and my new red and black glasses continued to slide down my nose.

I sighed, then took the Droid phone out of my pocket. I had my fanfiction page up as well as my Tumblr account. I was talking to Brandon, Sora, and Elle; three of my closest online friends.

Brandon and I had survived hilarious adventures together in the Resident Evil world, joking around with the legendary Albert Wesker!

Sora and I were once sucked into the RE world as well, her on Chris' side, I on Wesker's. Being torn from each other, after surviving The Mansion together, by horrible events.

And Elle and I survived the zombie apocolypse together then we were sucked into RE 0 and teamed up with Rebecca Chambers and Billy Coen.

Of course, all of these events are just fan written fan fictions of Resident Evil with self inserts.

But it was fun thinking that some where all those things actually happened.

The thought made me smile.

After typing up several text posts announcing I was heading into the convention center I finally went in.

It was amazing! Fans of different series, video games, and comic books...even anime, were every where!

It was like a fan's heavan!

I spent hours in the comic books, manga, anime, costumes, live action Sci-Fi, video games, and ect. I even got to see the voice actor for Wesker-D.C. Douglas himself! As well as shaking Matt Smith's hand...then fainting.

I posted all of this, in detail, as it happened with my phone.

Little did I know my day had only JUST begun.

_Exit Jamy's POV_

Yes, this convention was the perfect place to hide it! No one would ever realize what they had if they got their hands on it here.

The artifact that could transend time, space, dementions, and reality itself! They called it the Twilight Zone Conferter. For if some one would think of another demention, it would come into their own reality with only them realizing it, not only that but it had an eeirly similar feel to it, like the Twilight Zone. Arty knew of it's power, it wasn't even safe in the Warehouse! It wasn't even safe in his hands, one little slip and everything would be different.

But if some one who thought it was just some stupid peice of plastic got it it would be safe.

Arty wiped his sweating head and continued to jog through the convention center. He needed to find a place to hide the TZC. And now!

But after all this stress Arty needed to use the little boy's room, little did Arty know but as he fled to the bathroom the TZC fell out of his pockets, and into the hands of...

_Jamy Boyd's POV_

I needed to go to the bathroom, wash up a bit, slap some cold water on my face. It was all I could do but keep fainting from an awesomeness over load.

I took a deep breath as I walked over to the bathrooms, thank god they were every where, otherwise I'd have to walk a mile to get to one.

But as I was about to walk into the ladies washroom I nearly stepped on something. "Uh?" I looked down to see something that looked like a black Iphone. I picked it up slowly and turned it in my hands carefully. On the back it said TZC and I wondered if that was the intials of it's owner. "Hmmmmm..." I hummed as I went into the bathroom.

As I stepped in front of the mirrors in the bathroom I started to fiddle with the device. I pressed my palm on the cover and it began to light up.

_"~Powering up~."_

I nearly dropped the device whenever it said that in a sing song male voice.

_"~Twilight Zone Conferter online.~"_

'Twilight Zone Conferter? What the ...heck?' I thought as the cover began to light up like my Droid phone.

_"User being scanned, please remain still."_

A bright light then began to scan my face, nearly blinding me in the process. "Crap!"

_"User scan complete. User reconized as Jamy Boyd AKA Chaoskiller, Project X, and Jamy Catalyst. _

_Now awaiting orders."_

"Orders?" I tilted my head side ways, I then questioned why the device's screen was blank. That is, until I looked up into the mirror. A hologram of Rod Sterling was looking at me through the mirror. So instead of my reflection he was there watching me. "Oh! That explains the whole Twilight Zone thing." I said to myself, glad no one else was around.

Rod Sterling just stood there, waiting.

"Ummm...I-" Before I could ask the hologram what exactly this TZC device did my phone began to ring.

Daft Punk's 'Harder, Better, Faster Stronger' was my ring tone for the day. I pulled my phone out and saw I had a message from Brandon on Tumblr.

My Tumblr and fanfiction page was still up as I pulled out my phone, my mistake was putting it any where near the TZC.

_"Digtal link up beginning."_

"What?" Suddenly all the info that was on the Droid was being sucked into the mirror then put into the TZC device.

_"Link up completed. Requested reality and assistants being added to list. Reality link up beginning."_

"Whatever that means I have a really bad feeling it's not good..." I mumbled as I tried everything I could to turn the device off. No matter what I did however it didn't stop!

In a matter of seconds a glowing blue portal appeared behind me and before I could move out of the way, three people came flying through it, landing on top me.

"Okay, now I know this is not my house!" I could hear a familar voice say.

"Elle?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"Jamy?" The three, who were on top of me, said at the same time.

"Yep...Ummmm could you guys get off of me?" I asked as all four of us began to stand.

Britt, Brandon, and Elle all stood right in front of me, their arms crossed. Britt wearing a tank top and some sweats, Elle a light jacket and some jeans with no shoes or socks, and Brandon whom was wearing a shirt, some shorts, and crocs. They all looked at me as if expecting an explanation.

"So...what exactly have you gotten us into now?" Britt asked.

"Well at least were not in The Mansion...I think?" Brandon replied as he looked around.

"And at least Wesker isn't here." Elle added.

"Ummm...I can explain. But first Elle this is Brandon Monarch and Britt Rohmann...whom you may or may not know from Tumblr." I said indicating to them as they said their hello's. "Also this is the 2011 Comic-con in SanFran...and this is what is responisble for bringing you here." I then held up the TZC.

"An Iphone?" Elle asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No...I have no idea what it is. I found it...on the ...floor." I then looked down ashamed as the three looked at me like 'And-you-didn't-see-this-coming?'. "Look how was I supposed to-"

Before I could finish screaming came from outside and gun fire minutes later.

We remained silent for several minutes, knowing that there was something more important in front of us.

Elle, Britt, and Brandon looked back at me again. I shrugged, blushing. "It's not my fault...blame him." I then pointed to where Rod Sterling was still looking at us through the mirror.

"Is that-" Brandon was about to say before Britt cut him off.

"A hologram of the guy-"

"From the Twilight Zone?" Elle then finished the sentence and I gave the three an odd look.

They all shrugged.

"Yeah it is." I said then turned to the mirror. "Explain yourself Sterling!" I yelled at the hologram. The hologram smirked for a second then went poker face again.

_"Very well. I am the TZC and I take the reality of my users dreams and combine it with the reality in which they live. It is like a game...or the 60's Twlight Zone Television Show. You are brought into a new world that is like your own and made the main character. You chose these three to be with you as you survive your world being combined with another reality called...Resident Evil."_

The hologram finally explained as we continued to get on edge because of the shooting outside.

"Thats not surprising." Elle sighed.

_"And...there is one more thing you need to know."_

I started pacing then, breathing lightly as I rubbed my temples. Brandon looked worried as he leaned against one of the stalls, Britt looked like she was thinking as she stood, and Elle was taking a peak outside of the bathroom.

"What? What other information could you possibly have for me?" I angerily said as my voice trembled. I glared at the hologram as it stared at me.

_"As long as you hold the TZC device in your hands, you may control EVERYTHING and ANYTHING that happens around you. As you are partial to writing I would suggest writing it out on the hand held device, but you may also use the voice command module attached to the top as well."_

This peice of information made every one pause. This...this changed everything.

"Well...maybe we won't die after all." Elle said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Actually, this might be kinda fun." Britt added, smiling as well.

"In fact...this will be fun." Brandon stated as he stood up off of the stall door.

As they all smiled and thought to what extent we could put this tool to use, I was messing with the TZC in my hands. I put the device out and stood in front of Brandon, "Hold still." I said as he looked at me, perplexed. The device's cover now had options and apps on it like an Iphone. I took a picture of Brandon and changed his clothes. I gave him, in the picture, a green BSAA uniform, a holster with a 10mm pistol in it, shoes, and a pair of sunglasses. But on the BSAA uniform I put Outcasts instead. When I pressed the 'Finished' button I heard Brandon jump and I turned to him, as expected he was now wearing the outfit I just described.

"Holy crap."

After this I did the same for Elle and Britt. Elle got a red uniform and Britt a blue one, with the same weapon and design. I smiled at myself at how good they looked in my designed uniforms.

I then got the same get up but it was black with a Socom US-P handgun.

"Manipulating reality, 10 times easier than I thought." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Ummm...I hate to interupt your training session but...there is a hostage situation going on outside, remember?" Elle said.

All 4 of us then peaked our heads outside the door to see HUNK units pointing guns at random geeks and nerds.

I stepped back 2 steps to type up the experience that went with the uniforms for us. Then I put both my Droid and the TZC in my uniform pockets.

"Okay guys...lets move out." I said as I patted Brandon's back and walked outside. Slowly I hid behind one of the booths and counted how many units there were of HUNK soliders on the main stage of the convention center. Elle then Britt then Brandon came after me, ready to rock'n roll.

I was about to send the signal to Britt, whom was closest in distance from me, that I was going ahead as a distraction. That is, before I heard some one stride in.

I could sense him before I saw or heard him, he had no idea we were here yet however. If I was right, then that changed everything. Us against Wesker, no way. So, a change in script and scenery would do nicely.

"What are you doing?" Elle yell whispered as I began typing on the TZC.

A keyboard appeared, looking like a hologram, from the TZC and I began typing. I could only hope that my idea worked.

After a pressed the Enter button in the keyboard, there was a bright flash of light. It disoriented me for a second before I blinked and opened my eyes to see the change in scenery I had created.

The 4 of us sat in a New York City cafe and we were all wearing light winter clothing. You could tell it was a Fall day outside by the color of the trees in the park across the street. You could also smell the 4 cups of hot chocolate that sat in front of all of us. The only thing that hadn't changed was the fact we still wore something similar to uniforms that said Outcasts on the front.

The cafe barely had any one inside, so it was the perfect place for us to cool our jets and talk.

"Okay...is it just me...or...is all of this really confusing?" Elle said as she leaned her chair back, relaxing yet still alert.

Britt took up her cup of hot chocolate and took a sip, "Nice choice of place Jamy, good place to think peacefully."

Brandon looked around, "Did you steal this place from that one scene in Inception?" He asked.

"No..." I replied."Yes." I smiled.

"I think this is incredibly cool!" Britt finally answered Elle's statement. "We can literally do whatever we want!"

Elle thought for a second, "Anything?" She asked.

"Anything." I answered.

"Oh...the world just became a whole lot more dangerous of a place to live in." Elle said, and at that we all laughed.

I myself finally sipped some of the hot chocolate and relaxed, thinking everything was safe. But when I went to get the TZC out of my pocket I saw a silver breifcase sitting beside me. I leaned out of my chair and turned the case over, as I feared, it was Umbrella.

"Whats the matter Jam?" Elle asked as she sat to my left and was looking at the case. Brandon was to my right, looking over my shoulder, and Britt was right in front of me.

"This is...Umbrella." I couldn't say anymore as I heard the bell over the front door of the cafe ring. We all quickly whipped our heads around to see...Albert Wesker, Ada Wong, and Jack Krauser walk in. I gulped and so did every one else.

We may be huge fans of Wesker but we were also fans of living.

Wesker walked right up to our table, Ada appeared by his side and so did Krauser. The three of them wore light winter apearal as well.

"I do believe, Miss Boyd, that you have something that belongs to me." Wesker adressed and glared at me from over his sunglasses.

As I leaned back, all of a sudden feeling all powerful, I decided that I'd play hardball. I looked from Britt, to Brandon, to Elle, giving them each a signal.

"No, I think your mistaken."

Little did I know, that sentence would start the beginning of the biggest adventure of my life.

_(Okay so, I'm not going to continue this without reviews, also I know there is barely any RE in this chapter, but if I continue this that will change. Kuddos to those who knew the other shows I mentioned! I also want to know if Britt, Brandon, and Elle liked it. If they didn't it's going bye-bye. I will take any and all suggestions for anything for this fanfic and if you want a cameo tell me. So, was it good?)_


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

_(Okay, so it seems this fanfic will go on! I got 3 reviews in a few hours time. I am however, waiting for Elle to get back to me. She might have however, before I post correct answer for 'What series does this FF contain was?': Warehouse 13, Resident Evil, The Twilight Zone, and Inception! Brandon was close however. I must thank Sora-kun, BMD-X Buddy, and CobaltGirl for reviewing! Now the show must go on!) (FYI the first chapter was really just an unsure-quickly written-prologue. So this chapter will be much better! At least, I hope you think so. I am also taking requests for scenarios, I need some helpful ideas people! Especially from you! *points through the screen at BMDX, FOXMEWBRITTANY, and WOLFANGEL.* I need to know if you guys have any ideas, even just spitball ones. I can roll off of anything. Please and thank you!)_

_**Fan's Rule!**_

'_**Episode 1 Part 2'**_

As much as I would have loved giving Wesker a what for, I decided; it was time to run.

Running from Wesker however was not easy. So...we all ended up jumping out of the windows of the cafe. Luckily the skills I had given us, by way of the TZC, were still there.

We barrel rolled the heck out of that place. We got the hell out of Dodge. We jumped the glass fence to freedom and saw that the grass was greener on the other side.

I didn't dare look back behind us, I just kept running.

"Hey! Quick this way!" Elle yelled as she was working point in front of us. The 3 of us followed suit behind her, into an alley way.

When we thought we were finally safe we stopped. The 4 of us took a breather as we all calmed down.

"That was too close." Brandon said as he leaned against the alley way wall.

"Agreed. Another change in scenery then?" I asked as I pulled out the TZC.

"Defiantly." Britt nodded.

I then pulled up the holographic keyboard from the TZC and began typing. But then I stopped, I turned my head to my three comrades. "Any requests?" I asked.

It looked the three of them thought for a second before replying.

"Maybe later." Elle said as she sat indian style on the ground.

"I can't think of anything." Brandon shrugged.

And all Britt did was blush and smile as she shook her head.

"Alright-y then! Leave it to the reality manipulation master!" I smiled as I continued to type on the keyboard. I just typed up the first thing that came to mind. I included some story line, false history, clothing detail, and placement request. After I was finished I pressed enter and once again there was a bright flash, which temporary blinded all of us before we found ourselves in distinct places.

I found myself lounging back in an office chair, with a 1998 desktop computer in front of me. I grinned then pulled the TZC out of the pocket I knew it'd be in. I knew I should have been more worried about going home or side effects of such a powerful machine but I was just too fascinated by the possibilities. We could do anything! So going home could wait till later, we deserved to have a little fun first.

I then put the device back in my pocket and looked around. I was sitting in the RPD STARS Alpha Team office. The office was like it was in RE 2 but with a few tweaks. There were 3 lines of desks and 4 in each row, all 3 rows facing the main office; Wesker's Office. Then to my left there were a few tables with normal office equipment like fax machines and printers. I could imagine Bravo's office was parallel to ours.

I was sitting at my own desk, wearing a blue STARS Alpha team uniform. I had paper work in front of me and a finished report. I was Alpha Teams second rear security guard, I worked directly beside Jill.

I looked in front of me, Brandon was already blending. He was wearing a green STARS Alpha Team uniform and was talking to Chris Redfield by the water cooler. He seemed to already have guessed what was going on. I made Brandon Alpha's second Marksman, right beside Chris. I detailed his history and everything. He seemed to be having fun.

I then looked around to see Britt talking to Barry by the fax machine to my left. She wore a dark purple colored STARS uniform, her specialty being auto-mechanics and weaponry. She worked close beside Brad Vickers and Barry Burton. Barry seemed to have caught her as she was faxing something, he was now giving her one of his long winded speeches about sandwiches and the old days.

I smiled, she looked like she was trying to get away but couldn't. I'd help but if I got up I'd never get any paper work done.

It was Elle who came in next, through the front office door that is. She was Alpha Team's new trainee. She was training to be a combat ready medic, so as you can guess, Rebecca Chambers was following along with her. Elle sighed as she walked in, seeming bored.

We all blended in nicely, if I do say so myself, as I had written detailed history behind us along with fitting positions._ 'And to think, the day has only just begun.'_ I thought as I found a pencil on my desk and started writing up reports.

I found that with whatever situation your in, the TZC gives you the skills and know how to help you blend in perfectly. Meaning I knew exactly how to fill out the report in front of me.

A few members of Alpha Team were missing for the day, but that was most likely because they were on swing shift. Meaning 'us'; Elle, Brandon, Britt, and I, were taking their shifts for the day.

After Barry was finally done torturing Britt and she got her fax, she came and sat at the desk behind me. She was lightly smiling as she sat down. I turned around in my wheelie office chair and grinned at her. "So, am I the master or what?" I asked with a joking nature.

"I admit-_this_, this is really cool." She said as she sat her fax down. "I feel like I REALLY am a STARS Alpha Team member. I have the memories of working here and my past and everything. I even know what I'm supposed to be doing and how to do it. This is **amazing**!" Britt said, her tone being overly excited and ecstatic.

I grinned ear to ear now, happy to know she was enjoying herself. "I'm glad your enjoying yourself." As I said that Brandon sat at his desk right in front of mine and turned to me. He had an incredibly proud and happy smile on his face. "So, I'm guessing your enjoying yourself too?" I asked him.

"Are you kidding me! I'm not just enjoying myself! This is a blast!" Brandon yelled but then lightly blushed as he got looks and lowered his voice. "Chris says he thinks I've got a lot of skill and potential. He wants to give me some pointers at the shooting range later! Can you believe that? Me, getting pointers from The Chris Redfield!" Brandon explained as he tried to contain himself. "All of this is just so...so-"

"Amazing?" Britt said trying to help Brandon finish his sentence. She had her head propped on her hand as she slightly leaned over her desk while smiling at Brandon. I could only guess Brandon's sugar rush like happiness was effecting us all.

"Yeah! Exactly!" He exclaimed.

"Do you three not have something more important to be doing then talking amongst yourselves?" The sudden appearance of the purring voice cut all three of us off. We paused and froze, Brandon's face paled, I didn't see Britt's as I looked up to our...Captain.

He stood there, poised with a coffee mug in one hand, a newspaper in the other. He looked at me from over his sunglasses, I could see his ice blue eyes drill into me.

"Sorry Captain, we'll get back to work now." I muttered and quickly Brandon and Britt looked back to the work on their own desks.

"Good." Wesker nodded then was about to walk off before he stopped. I froze. "Another thing Miss Boyd, I'd like to see you in my office before you clock out today." And before I could give any excuse, Wesker was gone.

I sighed and heard Brandon 'Phew'. The three of us relaxed again.

We actually did a little work before it was lunch time. When it was time for our lunch breaks the three of us got up and headed to the RPD cafeteria.

"So what do you think Wesker wants to see you about?" Britt asked as the three of us walked side by side down the hall.

"A promotion?" Brandon piped in, he slightly laughed before he shrugged.

"Uh-hu." I also shrugged. "How am I supposed to know. All I did was write the scenario not the plot." I explained as I kept walking.

"So it's a mystery then?" Britt sighed.

"Yep." I added, nodding.

When we finally reached the cafeteria we saw Elle waiting for us. She waved to us and we all went to sit beside her. I sat directly in front of her and smiled. "Having fun?" I asked.

"Yes...and no." Elle stated as she folded her arms. "The paper work is boring and talking to Rebecca is like talking to brick wall." She explained. "But," She put up a finger. "The fact you made Billy my combat instructor and Leon my range buddy, well... that makes everything all better." She smiled evilly.

"Oh! I think I might be a bit jealous." Britt chuckled. "Both Leon and Billy?"

"Yep! She's an Elle sandwich." I said hoping my pun wasn't too bad.

Brandon laughed, Britt did too, but Elle glared at me while trying to stifle a laugh.

"That was horrible." She said.

"I know." I admitted.

After our lunch break we were all busy. Elle with Billy, Brandon with pointers from Chris, Britt with fixing the choppers with Brad, and me with finishing my report. Elle, Brandon, and Britt would get home before me, as I had to take both of Jill's shifts since she was visiting her father. I remember writing that the 4 of us lived in one huge condo apartment on the east side of Raccoon City. If I remember correctly I wrote it up to be extremely fancy and unbelievably comfortable. Like some 5 star penthouse.

I also remembered it was Britt's night to cook. I smiled, I'd never tasted Britt's cooking before.

The 4 of us also had different vehicles of our choice. I had a black motorcycle, a GR-4 I think. I had no idea what the others had because, as I said, it was of their own choice. TZC would have put it in not me. A fill in the blanks sort of deal.

Elle, Brandon, and Britt said good night to me as they left and I told them I'd be home in an hour or so.

"Good luck with Wesker Jamy." Britt had added as she left behind Brandon and Elle.

I rolled my eyes, as if anything like THAT would happen. I knew without Britt saying exactly what she meant. The two of us had worked together on several occasions.

I finished my paper work earlier and decided it was my time to clock out. I rolled around in my wheelie chair for a few minutes, hoping Wesker would leave earlier. But of course the blond workaholic didn't. So I sighed and put my paper work where it was supposed to go before clocking out and heading towards Wesker's office.

I took a deep breath before I entered. Wesker was there, sitting at his desk calmly, waiting for me. I walked in and shut the door behind me before entering.

"Please have a seat Miss Boyd." Wesker indicated to the chair in front of me and I sat. Wesker watched me from behind his sunglasses carefully. "Now, if I am correct you know Miss Matthews personally." Wesker waited for me to confirm this.

"Yes Captain." I nodded.

"Then, might I ask if you believe Miss Matthews is ready for active duty?" Wesker asked, now tilting back in his chair.

"Yes, yes I do." I nodded, wondering if that was all.

"Well then, if Miss Matthews is ready she will be taking your place on Alpha Team." Wesker informed me.

I was slightly shocked, yet not so much so that I'd gasp or express surprise.

"You will instead be my new trainee." I tilted my head and waited for Wesker to elaborate. "I will not always be around to serve as Alpha Team's Captain, I will need some one who is qualified and who has potential to take my place. I chose you." He answered.

"Oh!" I said as I finally understood. Then it hit me that I might be Alpha Team's new Captain. "OH!" I nearly fell out of my seat. "I-uh...thank you." Was all I could manage to say.

Wesker nodded, "You are dismissed then, Miss Boyd."

I then stood and saluted Wesker, "Thank you Captain! You won't regret this! I promise!" I yelled as I turned to leave, only to smack myself head first on the wall beside the door. I could literally hear Wesker face-palm.

_(I know this isn't extremely funny yet but, it only just started! Trust me, the more we use the TZC the more crazy things will get. So as stated early, ideas are nice, cameos can be requested, reviews are a must, and where is Elle?)_


End file.
